


Drabble #4

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 24.09.18 - Owl, Horizon, Scream





	Drabble #4

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this from my tumblr. Oops.

The horizon shone under the setting sun, John enjoyed this moment, only the quiet hoot of a owl heard in the distance. This silence with James was everything he could have wished for, the screams of battle long forgotten. James shifted besides him, pressing a delicate kiss to his shoulder and John smiled, holding tighter to James’ hand.

He could stay, blissfully, in this moment for the rest of his life; the past withered behind them, almost like a fog-covered dream. Neither John nor James would change their circumstances, as they sat in comfort, none of that mattered anymore.


End file.
